Earth movers of the type comprising a tractor pulling an earth carrier which is provided with a scoop therebelow which can scoop up earth into the carrier or alternatively scoop up earth which is dumped into the carrier by means of an endless belt are well known and made by a number of different manufacturers. The earth thus scooped up often times can have a significant amount of rock and other debris therein. In order to separate this from the soil in the earth, the present state of the art involves collecting the earth in the soil carrier, going to a stationary screen and dumping the earth containing the rocks therein. Then a track hoe is used to load the earth thus collected onto the screen and an end loader is used to stockpile the screened soil which is separated from the rocks and other debris in the earth. Thus, four pieces of equipment and four operators are used to collect the earth and separate the rocks and other debris from the soil.